Luck
Luck, usually abbreviated as LCK, is a statistic found in the Castlevania series. The higher the luck, the more likely an enemy will drop certain items. It also may effect the frequency of critical hits, which deal much higher damage to an enemy than normal. There also may be some items that activate more frequently depending on your luck. Luck related items The following is a list of items and powers that affect luck in different Castlevania games. Please note that for the purpose of this list, an "armor" is considered any equipment that is not a weapon that you can only equip one of at a time. An "accessory" is considered any equipment that is not a weapon which you can equip two of at the same time if you had two of it. Increase only Luck When equipped (accessory) *Pendant (AoS, DoS) - A plain pendant. LCK +1. *Lucky Charm (HoD, AoS, DoS) - A good luck charm for prosperity. LCK +10(HoD)/+3(AoS)/+1(DoS). *Lucky Clover (OoE) - Earrings shaped like four-leaf clovers. Luck up by 3. *Coin of Happiness (LoI) - A coin rumored to bring happiness. LCK +5. *Raccoon Charm (LoI) - A charm that brings great fortune. Sometimes available by mail order. LCK +10. *Lucky Ring (HoD) - LCK +20. *Lapis Lazuli (SotN) - Jewel which brings luck. LCK +20. *Miracle Armband (CotM) - Luck increases while equipped. LCK +10. When equipped (armor) *Ribbon (OoE) - An adorable ribbon. LCK +10. When equipped (power) *Ghost Dancer Soul (AoS, DoS) - LCK +4(AoS)/+2 x Dancer Souls, up to 9 (DoS). *Gremlin Soul (AoS) - LCK +8. While activated (consumes resources) *Venus + Mandragora (CotM) - Increases luck by 25%, consumes 4 MP/sec. When charged (consumes resources, temporary) *LUCK Boost (PoR) - Boost LUCK temporarily - LCK +30 (half charged) or +60 (fully charged), consumes 10 MP. When used (consumes resources, temporary) *Felicem Fio (OoE) - Increases LUCK .uses 80 MP, LCK + #of hours of gameplay. lasts for a while. When used (one time only) *Luck Potion (SotN) - Temporarily raises LCK use. LCK +20. When multiple items are equipped *Alucart status (SotN) - Equip Alucart Sword, Alucart Mail, and Alucart Shield for LCK +30 bonus. When turned on *Eye of Vlad (SotN) - LCK +10. *Vlad's Ring (HoD) - One of Dracula's worldly possessions. LCK +10. When possess *Vic Viper (PoR) - LCK +50 (to obtain, beat hard mode level 50 cap or lower). Increase Luck and chances something will happen When equipped (accessory) *Heart Pendant (AoS, DoS) - A heart shaped pendant. Increases chances and size of randomly dropped hearts. LCK +1. *Rare Ring (AoS, DoS) - A ring that raises the appearance of rare items. LCK +5. *Rare Ring (CoD) - Wearing this, enemies become more likely to drop items. LCK +15. *Thief Ring (OoE) - Increases the drop rate of rare items. LCK +7. *Soul Eater Ring (AoS, DoS) - A ring that increases the appearance of souls. LCK +5. Increase Luck at expense of other statistics When equipped (accessory) *Luck Ring (CotM) - Luck increases while equipped. DEF -10, INT -10, LCK +50. *Gambler Armband (CotM) - Luck increases greatly while equipped. STR -25, DEF -25, INT -25, LCK +100. *Fool Ring (OoE)- Ring of "The Fool". LCK +7, STR -3, CON -3, INT -3, MND -3. Increase Luck with other stats roughly evenly When equipped (armor) *Three 7s (DoS) - Clothes that summon luck. CON +7, INT +7, LCK +7. *Royal Crown (PoR) - A crown encrusted with precious jewels from all over the world. DEF +2, INT +2, MND +2, LCK +2. *Royal Crown (OoE) - A jewel-encrusted tiara. DEF +5, STR +5, CON +5, INT +5, MND +5, LCK +5. When equipped (accessory) *Heart Pendant (AoS) - DEF +1, LCK +1. *Ring of Pales (SotN) - ATK +1, STR +1, DEF +1, CON +1, LCK +1. *Temperance Ring (OoE) - STR +1, DEF +1, CON +1, INT +1, MND +1, LCK +1. *Venus Brooch (PoR) - DEF +3, INT +3, MND +3, LCK +3. When equipped and conditions met *Moonstone (SotN) - Improves status after sunset - ATK +5, STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, INT +5, LCK +5. *Sunstone (SotN) - Improves status after sunrise - ATK +5, STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, INT +5, LCK +5. *Star Bracelet (CotM) - Its dark power depends on which arm it is on. STR +25 (left), DEF +25 (right), INT +25 (left), LCK +25 (right). *Double Grips (CotM) - Their power is released when both are equipped. STR +75, DEF +75, INT +75, LCK +75. When activated (consumes resources) *Blessed Wings (Flying Humanoid Soul) (DoS) - Increases luck and intelligence greatly, but consumes MP very quickly (15 MP/Sec) and cannot be deactivated without switching soul set. When charged (consumes resources, temporary) *Sky Fish Soul (AoS) - While praying, both STR and LCK increase for a moment. (60 MP/Sec) The longer you pray (use MP), the higher your STR and LCK are afterward (up to 150 STR boost and 300 LCK boost). *ALL Boost (PoR) - Boost all status attributes temporarily. STR/CON/INT/MND/LCK +7 (half charged) or +15 (fully charged), consumes 30 MP. Increase Luck with other stats unevenly When equipped (accessory) *Moon Brooch (PoR) - An elegant brooch that shines with the light of the moon. DEF +3, LCK +5. Defensive equipment with Luck boost When equipped (accessory) *Crimson Cloak (HoD) - DEF +12, LCK +3. *Ninja Cloak (HoD) - DEF +15, LCK +5. *Twilight Cloak (HoD) - DEF +18, LCK +8. When equipped (armor) *Clown Suit (CoD) - DEF +3, LCK +5. *Clown Shirt (PoR) - DEF +12, LCK +3. *Prince's Clothes (CoD) - DEF +3, LCK +10. *Glass Shoes (PoR) - An impractically fragile pair of shoes. DEF +2, LCK +5. *Princess Tiara (PoR) A tiara covered with brilliant gems. DEF +5, LCK +7. *Uraeus (PoR) An Egyptian royal crown decorated with a golden cobra. DEF +3, LCK +5. *Bathrobe (PoR) - A soft, luxurious terrycloth robe. DEF +6, LCK +5. *Tuxedo Coat (PoR) - The finest in formal wear (in classic black, of course) - DEF +10, LCK +2. *Dancer's Blouse (PoR) - A light blouse favored by dancers. DEF +10, LCK +1. *Princess Coat (PoR) A coat with an ornate, feminine cut. DEF +25, LCK +10. *Stone Mask (PoR) A creepy mask used in ancient rituals. DEF +3, LCK +1. *Glamorous Pumps (PoR) Gorgeous high-heeled shoes worn by celebrities. DEF +3, LCK +3. Defensive equipment with even multiple stat boost When equipped (armor) *Shinning Armor (CotM) - STR +10, DEF +500, INT +10, LCK +10. *Kaiser Mail (HoD) - DEF +75, STR +5, INT +5, LCK +5. *Europa's Dress - A beautiful one-piece dress blessed by a goddess. STR +3, DEF +23, CON +3, INT +3, MND +3, LCK +3. *Robe Decollete - An elegant dress for the most formal of events. DEF +30, INT +5, MND +5, LCK +5. *Dracula's Tunic (AoS, DoS) - A tunic imbued with Dracula's powers. ATK +6 (AoS), DEF +41(AoS)/+44(DoS), STR +6, DEF +6, CON +6, INT +6, LCK +6. *Arachne Hennin (PoR) - A beautiful hat created by Arachne the weaver. DEF +7, INT +3, MND +3, LCK +3. *Artemis Shoes (PoR) - Shoes bless by a goddess. DEF +4, INT +2, MND +2, LCK +2. Defensive equipment with uneven multiple stat boost When equipped (armor) *Soldier Fatigues (CotM) - STR +50, DEF +120, LCK +10. *Rainbow Robe (CotM) - DEF +140, INT +250, LCK +15. *Death's Robe (AoS) - Robe once worn by Death himself. ATK +3, DEF +44, STR +4, CON +4, INT +13, LCK +13. *Garbo Hat (OoE) - An elegant hat, in a style actresses will wear one day. DEF +5, INT +2, MND +2, LCK +3. *Sequined Dress (OoE) - A dress embroidered with dazzling sequins. DEF +12, INT +3, MND +7, LCK +2. *Robe Decollete (OoE) - This luxurious formal dress will have everyone talking. DEF +32, INT +6, MND +30, LCK +5. Offensive equipment with small Luck boost When equipped (weapon) *Joyeuse (DoS)- An extravagantly beautiful sword. ATK +43, LCK +5. *Death's Sickle (AoS)- Soul-hunting scythe of Death. ATK +130, LCK +13. Multiple stat increases with small Luck boost When equipped (accessory) *Ancient Belt (AoS) - ATK +1, DEF +7, STR +1, CON +5, LCK +1. *Ring of Feanor (SotN) - Increases overall strength. ATK +8, STR +7, DEF +3, CONT +7, LCK +2. *Ring of Varda (SotN) - Golden ring to rule over all! ATK +40, STR +30, DEF +14, CON +10, LCK +5. Increase Luck a little but with another primary effect When equipped (accessory) *Night Goggles (HoD) - Used to see further in dark rooms. INT +2, LCK +1. *Chaos Ring (AoS)- Contains the power of chaos. Infinite MP. ATK +1, DEF +2, STR +1, CON +1, INT +1, LCK +1. *Gambler Glasses (DoS) - Enable the wearer to see enemy drop percentages. LCK +2. *Queen of Hearts (OoE) - This unique helmet reduces heart consumption by half. ATK +10, DEF +12, STR +7, INT +7, LCK +7. Reduce Luck greatly but gain other stats evenly When equipped (accessory) *Cursed Ring (CotM) - Luck decreases greatly while equipped. STR +30, DEF +30, LCK -100. *Skull Ring (PoR) - A ring that curses the wearer. STR +6, CON +6, INT +6, MND +6, LCK -13. Reduce Luck but gain other stats unevenly When equipped (accessory) *Skull Necklace (AoS, DoS) - A macabre necklace. DEF +3(AoS)/+5(DoS), INT +2(DoS), LCK -1. When equipped (armor) *Dracula's Clothes (CoD) - STR +10, DEF +30, CON +10, LCK -5. *Stone Mask (CoD) - STR +5, DEF +2, CON +5, LCK -5. Gain high stat but reduce others evenly When equipped (armor) *Dark Armor (CotM) - STR -10, DEF +550, INT -10, LCK -10. When equipped (accessory) *Strength Ring (CotM) - Strength increases while equipped. STR +50, DEF -10, LCK -10. *Hard Ring (CotM) - Defense increases while equipped. STR -10, DEF +50, LCK -10. *Intelligence Ring (CotM) - Intelligence increases while equipped. STR -10, INT +50, LCK -10. *Strength Armband (CotM) - Strength increases greatly while equipped. STR +100, DEF -25, INT -25, LCK -25. *Defense Armband (CotM) - Defense increases greatly while equipped. STR -25, DEF +100, INT -25, LCK -25. *Sage Armband (CotM) - Intelligence increases greatly while equipped. STR -25, DEF -25, INT +100, LCK -25. *Stone Mask (PoR) - DEF +13, INT -3, MND -3, LCK -3. Reduce Luck in exchange for another benefit When equipped (accessory) *Blood Cloak (SotN) - Converts damage to hearts. DEF +1, CON +4, LCK -1. *Duplicator (SotN) - Duplicates use items. CON -10, INT -10, LCK -10, DEF -28. *Tower Ring (OoE) - Ring of "The Tower". Less likely to be blown away. STR -10, CON -10, INT -10, MND -10, LCK -10. *Bear Ring (CotM) - Ring with the curse of the bear. STR -100, DEF -100, INT -100, LCK -100. Turn into a bear with the Pluto + Black Dog combo. Items that depend on Luck *Talisman (SotN) - May absorb damage taken (Talisman destroyed when it absorbs damage). Modes of play affecting Luck *Luck Mode (SotN) - Start new game with the name " X-X!V''Q ". Start with HP=25, MaxHearts=5, STR=1, CON=0, INT=0, LCK=99 and a Lapis Lazuli. *Thief Mode (CotM) - Start a new game after beating Shooter Mode and enter the password "DAGGER". Luck is much higher, but everything else is lower. Category:Statistics